Susan Ashworth
"One day I will get there, I know I will. Even if takes me no nine, but nine hundred lives." — Susan, in the end of game. Susan Ashworth is the main protagonist of The Cat Lady.__TOC__ Appearance She has short, messy black hair and in the first chapter wears a long black skirt and a white top. She has green eyes which she states "are the only thing I liked about myself." It's also mentioned she has high cheekbones, by Doctor X. Her appearance through the game changes and, as time passes even begins to look a little younger. After returning to her house and showering she changes into a white shirt, black jeans, and black jacket. Personality Susan starts off as a lonely, negative and cynical woman who is gripped by critical depression. She feels that everything in the world is against her, and all she wants is to end her suffering with suicide. As the game progresses, and Susan grows closer to Mitzi Hunt, a young woman who rents a room in her apartment, Susan turns into a kinder and more caring person. Susan is an intelligent woman with a dark sense of humor, who can behave sassy at times. Despite her early claim that she 'doesn't like people's company', she is shown to care about lives and will help them when in danger. Due to her immortality, she grows braver, more daring, and finally willing to trust others, like Mitzi to be a part of her life again. She faces her past by opening up Mitzi and revealing why she was depressed and suicidal to begin with. Abilities Susan has given the gift of immortality, and cannot die, no matter how many times she is killed. When she returns to life, any injury she had previously sustained is healed completely in an instant. Susan is rather strong despite her appearance. She is able to push aside a heavy cabinet relatively easily without help. Her most impressive trait is her intelligence. She can put together puzzles and figure out how things work in a short amount of time and under great pressure (excluding the internet). When she plays the piano, the sound summons the stray cats who reside in Helen Road. The cats, especially a black one named Teacup, are noticeably fond and protective of Susan, even going so far as to attack, and eat, a man who tries to kill her. Susan seems to be a talented painter, as painted a frame in her room. She is a talented poet too. History The player has the option to choose what kind of childhood Susan has, whether she has a good relationship with both parents, a good parent and an abusive one, one parent and an absent one, or if Susan is an orphan. However, no matter what option the player chooses, Susan's childhood is always tainted with tragedy. In her late twenties, Susan married a man called Eric and had a baby named Zoe. About six months after Zoe's birth, Susan had an unnamed suitor who sends her expensive-looking flowers every weekend. It is the player's choice whether Susan chooses to leave Eric for her suiter or stay with a husband she doesn't love. One day, in her race to hide her flowers before Eric comes home, Susan puts them in Zoe's room, close to her baby's cot. When Eric arrives home, he doesn't see the flowers, but he instantly gets into a heated discussion with Susan, rebuking her aggressively. The fight escalates after the two have alcohol. Susan tells him to get out and leave her alone, but Eric refuses,. Both parents were so caught up in the argument that they didn't notice that a storm outside had begun. The wind blew the pollen from Susan's flowers over Zoe's cot. Unknown to either parents, Zoe had a rare allergy to pollen that makes it lethal to her. After Eric and Susan found Zoe dead, Eric left the house two days afterwards, and didn't return. He was found almost a week later, having drank himself dead in the woods. From then on, Susan grew colder and distant towards others and despised flowers. Endings Multiple endings are possible in the game. In all of them, Susan realizes her desire to help other people suffering from depression, and acknowledges the positive effect that Mitzi has had on her life. Trivia *She loves blueberry pancakes. *Susan used to be a nurse when she was younger. *She thinks the internet is idiotic and a waste of time. But, at the end of the game, she apparently changes her opinion as she even creates a blog to help others who are struggling with depression. * She likes tomatoes. * She hates cellphones, and never had one. * Susan was not married in the church, just in civil. * Her piano was a present from Eric's father. * She was born on May 24, 1970. * She seems to have sympathy, for Joe Davis and his wife, Ivy Davis. * She painted some of the frames in her room, the others were presents from old friends.According to Susan, people she " forgot a long time ago ". * Susan used to write poems when she was very sad. Quotes "The real monsters are us. Murderers, rapists, arsonists… They’re the real beasts… So far from humanity they’re no longer capable of feeling compassion or guilt. They’re the ones we should really be afraid of. But whether they’re lurking in the woods… or fog… or the darkness of our cellars… Its all irrelevant. You can’t predict what happens. You can’t do anything to stop it. There is only one way… To turn into a beast yourself… And, like them, show no mercy…" "Thanks for nothing. Goodbye." "He noticed a shadow of a cloaked figure standing ahead..." "Someone wrote 'Cat Killer' on his door..." "She was there. In the dark corner of his living room. Waiting..." "It feels like all I want is to die... but I have to live." "If there's one thing that Mitzi taught me, it's that you have to pick yourself up and carry on. It doesn't matter that life isn't fair; it doesn't matter that you make mistakes; you fall, and rise again." "It's time to see the doctor now..." "No one will miss him, trust me." "This will be like a walk in the park." Susan and Teacup in the intro.png Susan talking to the Queen of Maggots.png Liz sitting in Susan's hospital room.png Liz and Susan on the hospital roof.png Susan and shadow on dock.png Maybe Susan.jpg|"Maybe" Navbox Chapter 3 thumb.png|"By the River" Cat Widow.jpg|Susan/The Cat Widow Susan Ashworth Theme.jpg|Susan Theme Susan meets Ivy.png|Susan meets Ivy Wallpaper.jpg|Susan with a shotgun Against the world....png|Susan and Mizi, with the other characters susan_ashworth_by_rubinfreddy-d60ghqc.jpg|Susan thinking in what to do... Susan in an alternate version.jpg|Alternative reality Susan at piano.jpg|Susan playing the piano Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Character